Salem witch trials
Hysteria over witchcraft had crossed over much of Europe more than century earlier, but in the late 17th century it surged again, this time including many of the American Colonies. But no where did ready such a level of excitement as in the Colonial town of Salem in the years of 1688-1692 in an episode called the Salem Witch Trials 'that tarnished the otherwise fine reputation of the 'Massachusetts Bay Colony. Background This episode is of quite some significance to family historians, since many of those prosecuted and put to death where elderly matriarchs of large colonial families and are survived today by a very great posterity. Many of them suffered because of their advanced age and accompanying senility in that they were unable to appreciate the gravity of charges leveled against them. Wild accusations were being made on a daily basis. The whole episode finally came to an abrupt end in 1692 when accusations where made against the wife of the governor. One participating judge would later issue a broad apology for his participation in the affair, but not until several years after at least 11 distinguished women had been put to death and many others pilloried in public stockades. The Salem Witch Hunt ended by the governor of Massachusetts ordered a halt after his own wife was accused of sorcery. Many suspected that poisoned food or fungi caused people to experience hallucinations. About 100 years later, the many injustices of this time period stood out in the minds of the Founding Fathers. When they drafted the U.S. Constitution, they included a Bill of Rights of basic protections of citizens. One of those was the right to a fair trail by an impartial jury. Prominent Characters Between June and September 1692 - 20 people were executed in Salem for practicing witchcraft. Many more were accused by later released. June Executions June 10, 1691 (1) * Bridget Bishop - first person hanged for witchcraft - Jun 10, 1692. She claimed innocence to the end. July Executions July 19, 1692 (5) * Rebecca Towne Nurse (1621-1692) - Hung July 19, 1692 (age 71) for Witchcraft with her sister. Another sister was accused but released. Rebecca immigrated from England as a young child on the ship "Rose of Yarmouth" in April 1637. * Susanna Martin - hung July 19, 1692 * Elizabeth Howe - hung July 19, 1692 * Sarah Good - hung July 19, 1692 * Sarah Wildes - hung July 19, 1692 August Executions August 19, 1692 (5) * George Burroughs - The Reverend * Martha Carrier * John Willard * George Jacobs SR * John Proctor September Executions Sept 22, 1692 (8) * Mary Towne Eastey (1634-1692) - hung on September 22, 1692 (age 53) sister of Rebecca Nurse. Another sister was accused but released. Mary from England as a young child on the ship "Rose of Yarmouth" in April 1637. * Alice Parker * Ann Pudeator * Martha Corey * Margaret Scott * Wilmot Read * Mary Parker * Samuel Wardwell Last Execution (1) * Giles Corey, husband of Martha Corey - Giles died at trial after being crushed with heavy rocks for refusing to speak. Accused & Released Accused of witchcraft but later released. * Sarah Towne Cloyes, was accused but eventually released. But two of her sisters (Towne) were hung in 1692 for witchcraft. * Mary Phips - wire of Massachusetts Governor William Phips Judges of Salem * Samuel Sewall - one of the trial judges who five years laters expressed publicly deep remorse for his role. Procesutors * Cotton Mather - famous reverand an author of many books Accusers Others * Increase Mather - father of Cotton Mather - played important role in stopping the witchcraft hysteria. References See en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salem_witch_trials for more info on this event.